


Ashley Meets the Fanboys

by RT_Smut



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: Burnie is desperate to make RTX successful. He recruits Ashley to give some guests special "services".





	1. Chapter 1

“BURNIE ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? WHY WOULD YOU PROMISE THEM THAT!?” Ashley screamed at her fiance, Burnie.   
“Babe, I told you. Rooster Teeth is way in the red and this is the only way we could guarantee we’d make a ton of money this RTX.” Burnie desperately stammered. 

“You could have at least talked to me before putting me up to something like this!”

“But them you would have said no. And we need this money Ash, otherwise we’re gonna be looking for new jobs within the year.”   
Ashley thought for a moment. “Is it really that bad Burnie?” 

Burnie nodded. “Yes, we thought Gen”Lock would be even more popular than RWBY so we put all of our money into that and you know how _that_ went. So now we just need enough money to carry us over to the next volume of RWBY; and with how much money we’ve made from you this RTX we already have more than enough.”  
“So what you’re saying is if I don’t do this we’re not going to have the money for the company to function?” Ashley asked. 

“Yes. And trust me Ashley, Matt and I have gone over the number literally a thousand times, and without you we’d have to somehow sell 150% of all the merch we can produce this year at this event alone in order to recuperate our losses. I wouldn’t have made you to do this if there was any other way babe. So, please do this. For me?” Burnie pleaded.

Ashley thought for a minute. She really did love working for Rooster Teeth. It was her favourite job by far and she didn’t want to lose it. Ashley also knows how hard Burnie has worked to make Rooster Teeth successful. So for him to have to offer his fiance up like this Ashley understands how desperate of a situation this is.

Ashley finally gave a loud sigh, “Fine Burnie, I’ll do it. But you so owe me for this.”  
Burnie smiled from ear to ear. “Really? You mean it? You’ll do it?”   
Ashley rolled her eyes, “Yeah, I’ll do it Burnie. Just run over the details of this whole thing one more time for me.”  
“Okay, so basically there’s gonna be three different badges the fans are gonna give you. Bronze, silver, and then gold. The bronze level badges allows the fan to touch and grope any part of your body for 10 seconds and then they get to cum on you wherever they like. For the bronze badges you can keep you clothes on. Next you have the silver badges. For them, they can touch you wherever they like for 30 seconds. After that they can either get themselves off or they can ask you to get them off. The only thing they can’t ask for is full on sex, but everything else is a go. Finally, you have the gold badges. For them, you have to be completely naked and they can touch you wherever they want. After that, they can request you to do anything they want. No limits.”  
Ashley swallowed nervously at the last bit Burnie explained. She currently wasn’t on any birth control and she highly doubt she could make the fans wear a condom. But, for Burnie, that was a risk she was willing to take. If it’s just for the one day, she could put up with this.

“Okay, I think I understand Burnie. When does the first guest arrive?”   
“In about 2 minutes. Good luck!” With that, Burnie quickly opened the door and left the room before Ashley could say anything.   
“Goddamnit Burnie.” Ashley muttered to herself.

 

Sure enough, a couple of minutes later there was a knock at the door. Ashley rolled her eyes and then forced herself to put on a huge smile. “Come in!” Ashley said cheerfully. 

The door opened slowly and the fan closed the door behind him. There wasn’t a whole lot in the room the fan noticed. The only furniture was a leather chair in the middle of the room and a matching leather couch against the east wall. However, the fan barely noticed the furniture when he saw who was standing in front of the chair. He was getting hard just seeing Ashley Jenkins standing there and imagining what he was going to do to her. He then noticed what she was wearing and he became fully erect. She was wearing a black dress with a Space Invaders pattern going vertically down the length of the dress which was tucked into a black skirt. The dress itself didn’t show too much in the way of cleavage but the dress clung tightly to her body which did nothing to hide her massive chest. Seeing Ashley’s tits in person for the first time the fan knew they were big but he didn’t think they were  _ this _ big. They looked like they were the size of melons. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on them. 

“Hello? Are you gonna say anything or are you just going to stare at my tits all day?” Ashley asked, still forcing a smile.   
The fan snapped back to reality, “Huh? Oh, sorry about that Ashley. It sure is nice to meet you.”  
“Likewise. Do you have your badge on you?” Ashley asked. 

“Yep, here it is!” The fan quickly reached for his pocket and pulled out his badge, which was bronze.  
Ashley couldn’t believe what she was about to say, but she knew she had to do it. Ashley took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves before she spoke. “Perfect!, now where do you want to touch?” Ashley hoped the fan would change his mind and leave, but she knew that was a long shot at best.   
The fan’s heart started hammering in his chest and his face became flush, “Uhh, well I’d really like to touch your boobs if you don’t mind.”  
Ashley continued to force her smile, “No, of course I don’t mind! You paid for this, so come over here and start grabbing!”

The fan slowly approached Ashley and stopped when he was a little over a foot away. He took a deep breath and slowly started extending his quivering hands. He could hardly believe this was about to happen. Not a lot of guys can say they got to touch Ashley Jenkins’ huge tits! His hands slowly inched closer to Ashley until his finger tips grazed the fabric of her dress. He then began mouthing the seconds to himself as time moved forward. 

Ashley couldn’t feel his fingers actually touching her breasts, they seemed to stop at her dress. Ashley at first was thrilled he wasn’t fully grabbing her. Then Ashley realized, if this fan actually got a full handful of her then he’d probably cum instantly. Ashley looked at the fan and saw he had already counted to seven. She decided to be nice to him.   
“Hey, hey there! Stop counting for a sec.” Ashley said abruptly.

The fan immediately let go and was horrified that he did something wrong. Ashley chuckled at the panicked look on the fan’s face. “No, don’t worry! You didn’t do anything wrong, the opposite in fact!” The fan was understandably confused. Ashley continued, “You paid a lot of money for this right?” The fan nodded. “Then it’s okay for you to grab my tits.”  
“I-I thought I was though.” The fan said nervously.   
“No, you weren’t, I barely felt anything actually. I mean really grab those puppies!” Ashley said as she proceeded to grab a handful of her own chest. 

“You mean like this?” The fan asked as he placed his hands on Ashley’s breasts, wrapping his hands lightly around the curvature of her massive mounds. 

“Yep, now squeeze them! Play with them! These tits belong to you for the next 10 seconds so do whatever you want with them.”

The fan let out a shaky breath as he dug his fingers into Ashley’s fleshy orbs. He couldn’t believe how soft they were. Just how good they felt in his hands. That completely set him off. He began roughly squeezing Ashley’s large tits, lifting them up and letting them fall while he watched them jiggle. He repeated the process as much as he could in 10 seconds grabbing different parts of Ashley’s chest. He wished this moment would go on forever. 

“Alright! Time’s up!” Ashley said excitedly. “Now whip that dick out and do your thing!”

The fan then realized just how hard his throbbing erection really was. He had never been this hard in his entire life. He needed that release more than ever before. In the blink of an eye he grabbed the zipper of his jeans and zipped them down. In the next instant he pulled down his pants along with his boxers in one motion, revealing his throbbing 6 inch cock. Ashley noticed how red and hard the fan’s cock was and the precum leaking out the tip. She knew from experience he wasn’t going to last long. She decided to try and speed up the process as much as possible. 

Ashley pushed her massive melons together with her arms, making them look twice as big and asked the fan, “You ready to cum? You ready to blow your huge, hot load all over my big boobs? I bet you want to see my titties covered in your cum.”

The fan had just started stroking his cock when Ashley said this. Hearing the busty Know host say such slutty things made him cum almost instantly. Ashley gasped as she felt the first few ropes of cum reach all the way to her tits. The rest landed on her stomach. She couldn’t believe how much cum the fan was shooting out. She felt his cum seeping through her dress and her bra and began rubbing against her skin. The fan shot at least 10 ropes of cum onto Ashley before the rest dribbled out the end of his cock. Ashley held her hands away from her and looked down at her dress to examine the damage. It looked like it would be almost impossible to touch the front of her dress without touching the fan’s cum.

‘Well, that’s it for your time here sir. Please let the next person know it’s their turn.”


	2. The Silver Badges

The day seemed to drag on for Ashley. At first when she was “servicing” these fans she was nervous and partly excited at the sight of all these fans cumming so easily over her. Although she shouldn’t have been too surprised just based on all of the comments of videos she’s in. However, that nervousness and excitement she felt from the first dozen or so fans quickly waned. There’s only so many times a girl can watch a guy jerk off for her in a day before it gets boring. Especially when each of those guys can’t last more than 3 minutes jerking themselves off. At one point, Ashley didn’t notice when exactly, she pulled out her 3ds and started playing Animal Crossing while a fan was jerking themselves off. For some reason, the fan didn’t seem to mind Ashley was ignoring them. In fact, the fan thought it was kind of sexy that Ashley was ignoring him, which caused him to cum in a matter of seconds. Ashley was taken by surprise when the fan shot his load all over Ashley’s face and hair. She was annoyed for a second, but she figured if she could get away with just playing Animal Crossing while getting these fans off, then she wouldn’t mind a bit of cum in her hair. 

 The rest of the bronze badges continued in that fashion. The fan would come in, see Ashley playing 3ds, then they would pull their dick out and quickly cum all over Ashley without her paying attention. After a while Ashley was shocked none of the fans complained she wasn’t paying attention, but she figured if she wasn’t paying attention to the fans they could probably get away with breaking a rule or two. 

It’s entirely possible they broke all the rules and I didn’t notice, Ashley thought to herself while she toweled off the latest load of cum. But if I can make money hand over fist just playing my Animal Crossing then they can do whatever the fuck they want. 

Just as Ashley sat down and picked up her 3ds again the next fan walked in. Ashley briefly noticed his existence before getting sucked back into her game. 

“Hello? Ashley? Are you listening?” The fan asked, he sounded kind of annoyed. 

Ashley perked up, “Hm? Yeah, I’m here. Did you have a question?”

The fan stuck his right hand into his pocket and began digging around, “Yeah, since I’m a silver badge aren’t you supposed to strip down or something?” He asked as he pulled out his sparkling silver badge. 

Ashley felt her heart drop. She had completely forgotten about the silver and gold badges. All of a sudden she felt embarrassed. Embarrassed at the prospect of being in just her underwear in front of a fan. What made her more embarrassed was the fact that she was wearing her sexy black lace underwear today. Burnie had wanted her to wear that specific set because he promised some hot and heavy sexy time after the convention today. In retrospect, she thought, Burnie probably just wanted me to wear this because he knew I’d being doing this today. I swear to God he owes me after this is done. 

After feeling her face flush scarlet and staring at the fan for a moment she responded, “You’re right! You’re totally right. I completely forgot. Thanks for reminding me!” She said as she put down her 3ds and stood up. She wasted no time in unzipping her skirt and letting it drop to her feet. She then pulled the straps of her dress down her shoulders and let her dress join her skirt on the floor. She put her hands on her hips and cocked her hips to the side. “You like what you see?” Ashley asked the fan. 

All the fan could do was swallow and nod. He thought he could handle seeing Ashley Jenkins in her underwear, after all he had seen girls naked plenty of times before. But he just couldn’t believe how sexy and curvaceous Ashley was. He had always thought Ashley stuffed her bra but now he could she Ashley’s large d-cup tits are all natural and almost spilling out of the cups of her lacy black bra. As his eyes trailed down her flat, toned stomach he noticed her panties also didn’t leave a lot to the imagination. They stopped just an inch or two above her mound on the front while completely leaving her legs exposed and on the backside the panties rode up the crack of her ass, revealing her round, toned bottom  for the fan to ogle. 

As the fan was admiring Ashley’s body and visibly getting aroused from the sight Ashley spoke, “So, I trust you know the rules but, I’m actually at a really crucial part of my game so I’m willing to make you an offer if you’re willing.”  
“I’m listening.” The fan replied. 

“Ok, how about I get to play my game and you can use any part of my exposed skin to get you off.”  
The fan’s eyes went wide. “You mean I can rub my…” he trailed off.

Ashley nodded. “Yup, just only things: No penetration and no taking my clothes off. Deal?”

The fan nodded his head violently. “Deal!”

“Alright, tell me what you want to do and then we can figure out our positioning from there.” Ashley said. 

“Hmm,” the fan thought for a moment. It’s not every day Ashley Jenkins offers up her body for you to jack off with. He wanted to make this count. He didn’t have to think long as soon as his eyes were on Ashley’s tits and saw how sexy they looked in that bra and how they seemed to threaten to break free with every breath Ashley took he knew what he wanted. “I want to fuck your tits Ashley.”

Ashley had to fight the urge to sigh and roll her eyes. Literally every guy today jerked off over her boobs. She just wished they would choose something else. Hell, she’d even take guys jerking off to her feet at this point. Then, Ashley had to think about how a titfuck would work with her tight bra without it coming off. As soon as she had a solution she spoke. “Alright, I’ll lay on the couch, you get on top of me, slide your cock under the the clasp and get to it. Just one thing; don’t go too fast or too hard or you’ll break the clasp on the bra, ok?”

Just hearing Ashley describe what was about to happen made the fan rock hard. He couldn’t believe this was going to happen! The fan blinked and then answered, “Uhh yeah! Yeah, sounds good!” The fan said as he began unzipping his pants. Ashley grabbed her 3ds off the chair and then laid down on the couch. Just as she began playing her game again she felt the fan straddle her, completely bottomless with his raging erection exposed and twitching. Ashley was lucky this fan didn’t weigh too much so she didn’t feel too much discomfort from him straddling her. She felt her face flush again as the fan positioned his cock just underneath her bra. A few moments later the fan slowly pushed his cock upward, pushing its way into Ashley’s cleavage underneath her bra clasp. The fan moaned out in pleasure as soon as he felt his entire length enveloped by Ashley’s warm, soft breasts. 

Ashley held her 3ds right up to her face to try and ignore the scene unfolding right in front her her, but it was becoming very difficult to ignore. She felt herself get a bit wet when the fan slid his hard, throbbing cock between her tits. She loved the feeling of a throbbing man against her. On top of that she loved titfucking guys and having them blow their load all over her tits. 

The fan grabbed the sides of Ashley’s tits and slowly began thrusting his cock. He was just long enough for his head to be poking out the top of Ashley’s breasts with each thrust. After each thrust, the fan lost more and more control. He became so engrossed with pleasure that he forgot the rules Ashley put in place for him. As he thrusted at a steady, rhythmic pace he gripped the sides of her tits harder, pushing them harder against his cock. He moaned out loud and fucked Ashley’s huge tits with little abandon.

Ashley couldn’t ignore the fan anymore. She literally threw her 3ds to the side and watched the cock slide in and out between her tits. She brought her fist up to her mouth and bit down on her finger to stifle a moan. She could tell with how fast and rough the fan was thrusting he wasn’t going to last long. 

Ashley was right. The fan closed his eyes and moaned louder than before. He then dug his fingers into Ashley’s bra and jackhammered his cock between her tits. A few seconds later he did one final thrust up, poking its head out of Ashley’s massive mounds, and came. Rope after rope of hot, sticky cum erupted from the fan’s cock and continuously hit Ashley in the chin. As each thick white rope nailed her chin it began to splash and collect all over her tits. Most of the cum landed on the top of Ashley’s boobs and trailed down the cleavage while the rest of it stayed on her chin and dribbled down her neck. 

As the fan dismounted Ashley she felt something wasn’t right with her bra. She looked down and sure enough, the fan fucked her tits too hard and completely broke the clasp on her bra. She felt her tits quickly try to break free from their tight confines but Ashley managed to hold the cups of her bra in place by quickly pinning her bra against her impressive chest with her right arm. She was very lucky that the fan didn’t notice this new development as he dressed himself. He didn’t even turn back to look at Ashley before he left the room. Just before he did Ashley called to him, “Hey! Tell the next person to wait like 5 minutes okay?” As soon as the door closed Ashley dropped her arm, letting her bra fall with it. 

“I sure hope I can get a new bra.”


	3. The Gold Badges Part 1

After Ashley’s experience with the first silver badge fan she couldn’t help but actually enjoy servicing the fans. As she suspected, majority of the fans wanted a titfuck from her; and she was more than happy to oblige their desire. The only issue that arose for Ashley giving all of these boob-jobs was how horny it made her. The feeling of dozens of hot, throbbing cocks thrusting against her breasts turned her on like nothing else. She became so horny in fact, she let the fans go a step further with her: A stray hand on her bare breast here, a peek at her shaved wet pussy there, and even swallowed a load from one of the fans. She knew however, that giving these fans this extra service was just going to make her even more aroused. By the end of the silver badges Ashley could hardly contain herself. As the last few fans left and before the next fan arrived, Ashley would try to relieve herself by grinding her crotch against the arm of the chair in the room. She managed to stop pleasuring herself before the next fan would enter but just barely each time. She was sure the fans could tell what she was just doing based on her heavy breathing and flushed and sweaty skin. 

 

Ashley was in the middle of grinding her pussy against the chair again except she couldn’t help but lose herself in the moment and go for much longer than the previous times. She needed a release right now. As she continued grinding, she felt her orgasm quickly arriving and couldn’t hold in her voice anymore. 

 

“Ohh fuck. Fuck. Fuck! PLease, just a few more … ah!” Ashley moaned out loud. Right before her orgasm arrived she heard someone clear their throat. 

 

Her eyes shot open and she immediately stopped grinding as she saw who interrupted her orgasm. There was a fan standing there. She couldn’t believe she let a fan watch her masturbate almost to orgasm. Ashley tried her best to compose herself. But she couldn’t hide her laboured breathing and her hair matted to her forehead. 

 

“Hey!” Ashley said, forcing a smile. “How long have you been standing there?” She asked. 

 

“Uhm, a few minutes I guess?” The fan replied. 

 

Ashley cursed to herself, then replied, “So you’ve been watching me just… doing me for the past few minutes?” 

 

The fan simply nodded and then tried to conceal the large lump in his pants. 

 

“I guess we should get started on you, huh?” Ashley stated as she stood up. “So where do you want to touch me first?”

 

The fan responded by pulling out his gold badge. “First, I want to see you naked Ashley.” The fan demanded. 

 

Ashley cursed to herself yet again. She thought she wasn’t ready for fans to see her in her underwear, she was mortified to have fans see her completely naked. But she already knew there was no way out of it so she just sighed and began by unclasping her bra and quickly pulled it off. She could feel the penetrating gaze from the fan staring at her huge tits and suddenly felt ten times more self conscious. She just ignored him and pulled down her soaked panties and threw them with her bra, leaving her completely naked in front of this fan. 

 

Ashley remembered the rules for the gold badges, or rather, the lack thereof and said, “Oh! One thing, I know the rules for your badge say you’re allowed to you know, finish, wherever you want; but I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t do it inside of me because I’m not on birth control at the moment. Can you do that for me?” 

 

The fan didn’t respond, he seemed to be in a trance just staring at Ashley’s tits. Ashley rolled her eyes and huffed. She then waved her hand in front of the fan, “Hellooooo? Did you hear me?”

 

The fan snapped out of his trance, “Huh? Oh yeah. Sure, whatever you want Ashley.”

 

Ashley put on her smile again, “Perfect! Well how about you get undressed so we can get started?” 

 

The fan swallowed nervously and undressed in the blink of an eye. The first thing Ashley noticed about his naked body was his cock. It looked to be about 8 inches and it was rock hard and throbbing and already leaking precum. She felt herself getting hot examining his cock. Ashley knew if he could last longer than a couple minutes, like majority of the fans she’s seen today, then he could give her a  _ very _ good time. 

 

The two of them seemed to have the same idea by the way they looked over the other’s body once more, and then walked toward each other with determination. The fan pulled Ashley into a tight hug, pressing his body against Ashley’s. Ashley responded by wrapping her arms around the fan and hugged him tightly. She felt her breasts push and rub against the fan’s chest. The friction between their chests caused Ashley’s rosy pink nipples to harden. 

 

Feeling her nipples against his chest was almost too much for the fan. That, and his cock stuck between Ashley’s thighs and rubbing against her wet pussy both were already pushing the fan close to the edge. He had closed his eyes and slowed his breathing to try and last longer, but the feeling of Ashley’s soft and hot body was so damn good. He had opened his eyes briefly and instantly knew it was a mistake. He saw Ashley looking directly into his eyes with a determined and sultry look in her eyes as she began grinding back. He looked down to avoid Ashley’s eyes but received an eyeful of Ashley’s tits and nearly lost it. 

 

“Ashley! P-Please stop!” The fan blurted out. 

 

Ashley immediately pulled away from the hug. “What happened? Did I do something wrong?”

 

“No, but I just really want to fuck you now.” The fan said, trying not to cum. He had to go as far as not looking at Ashley when he spoke to her because even that would push him over the edge. 

 

Ashley smirked, “Finally, follow me to the couch and I’ll let you fuck the shit out of me.” 

The fan looked at Ashley to follow her but almost came when she saw her wink at him and turn around to the couch. He watched her full, round ass move from side to side and had to let out a soft moan to stop his cock from erupting. He knew he was going to cum the instant he entered Ashley but he didn’t care. He needed to cum more than ever before in his life. After he watched Ashley walk to the couch he quickly followed. 

 

Ashley laid down on the couch and giggled to herself as she saw the fan approach her and climb on top of her, all the while trying not to cum. She absolutely loved the effect she was having on him, and was anxiously waiting for him to finally fuck her. The fan climbed on top of her and positioned his cock with the entrance of her wet pussy, then he hesitated. 

 

“Is something wrong?” Ashley asked. 

 

“No, I just can’t believe this is happening.” The fan replied. 

 

“Well it is.” Ashley leaned in and whispered in the fan’s ear, “Now take me.”   
  
After that the fan didn’t hesitate. He thrusted his cock up and into Ashley’s pussy with a single thrust and managed to fit his entire length in her with the one thrust. The fan and Ashley moaned in unison. The fan couldn’t believe how good it felt to be inside of Ashley. The combination of the warmth, the wetness, and the tightness of Ashley’s pussy was simply heavenly. The fan opened his eyes and looked at Ashley. She had her eyes closed and was moaning in pleasure. Ashley then opened her eyes and locked them with the fan. The feeling of Ashley’s body and the look she was currently giving him was too much. After one more thrust the fan erupted deep inside Ashley’s pussy. 

 

Ashley was absolutely mortified when she felt the fan’s cock throb and then cum inside her. She was going to yell at the fan in that moment but the feeling of him impregnating her brought on her own climax. 

 

Ashley couldn’t help but scream out, “OH FUCK! HOLY FUCK THAT’S SO FUCKING GOOD!”

 

The fan couldn’t believe how much he came. Ashley’s pussy was already overflowing with cum when his orgasm was only halfway done. The rest of the cum spilled out of her and flowed onto the couch. They both knew after he was done and pulled out there was no way Ashley wasn’t pregnant after the massive load he shot into her. 

 

Ashley panted heavily as she realised the gravity of the situation, “Hey! What the fuck was that!? I specifically told you that you weren’t allowed to fucking do that you asshole! What the fuck were you thinking!?” Ashley yelled. 

 

The fan quickly got up and started dressing, “I’m sorry Ashley, but I couldn’t help myself. It just felt so good. Plus it seemed like you enjoyed it. “

 

Ashley blushed, “T-That’s not the point. The point is now I’m most likely pregnant! What do you have to say for yourself!?” 

 

The fan finished getting dressed and was about to leave. But before he did he said, “I’m sorry?” And shrugged. He then left without another word. 

 

“Fucker.” Ashley muttered. She then looked down and looked at her current state. “I guess I should clean myself up before the next fan arrives.”


	4. The Gold Badges Part 2

 

Ashley didn’t bother getting dressed after her last “meet and greet” seeing as how she’d only have to get naked again in a couple of minutes anyway. As she stood in the room still naked she was annoyed at the feeling of cum dribbling out of her. She couldn’t believe the last fan couldn’t even follow such a simple instruction like “don’t cum inside of me”. Ashley huffed as she stuck a finger in her pussy to try and get the rest of the fan’s cum out of her. She was hoping she would be completely clean by the time the next fan arrived. 

Luckily for Ashley, just as she got the last of the cum out of her pussy the door to the room slowly opened. Ashley snapped her head to the door to see who it was. A tall skinny guy stood in the doorway. He couldn’t have been older than 19 or 20, so Ashley figured it was a fan. 

“Hey there!” Ashley said, forcing a smile. “It’s great to meet you! I trust that you have a gold badge?” Ashley asked as she walked toward the fan. 

The fan stood there and stared at Ashley’s naked body. He could feel his cock harden at the sight of Ashley’s huge tits jiggling with each step she took. Once Ashley stopped walking she stood there with her hand on her hip, waiting for the fan to respond. After waiting for a few moments Ashley grew impatient and waved her hand in front of the fan’s face. 

“Excuse me. My eyes are up here!” Ashley said.

The fan instantly snapped out of his gaze and looked at Ashley’s eyes. “Sorry about that. Y-Yes, I do have a gold badge here somewhere.” The fan stammered as he rummaged through his pockets. Eventually he found the badge and showed the gold badge to Ashley. 

“That’s all I needed to see!” Ashley said. “So what do you want to do first?”

“Well actually…” The fan trailed off. Just then, the door opened again and three more guys walked into the room, all were about the same age as the first fan. The all stopped and lined up beside the first fan. Ashley felt her heart sink down to her stomach. 

“What’s going on here?” Ashley asked nervously. Even though all 4 of the fans were showing Ashley their gold badges she still instinctively covered her breasts and pussy from their leering eyes. 

“Well we wanted to fuck you all at the same time.” The first fan said. 

“A ganbang.” Another fan clarified. 

“No. Absolutely not. I didn’t sign up for this. I’m only going to do one at a time. Just let me call Burnie and -” Ashley started saying before a fan cut her off. 

“We actually already got the go-ahead from Burnie.” The first fan said. He then pulled out a written letter and handed it to Ashley. 

Ashley yanked the letter out of the fan’s hands and read it. A few moments later she angrily crumpled up the letter and threw it on the ground. “Fucking hell Burnie! I’m so going to get you back for this!” Ashley muttered. “Alright you guys. Undress and let’s get to it.”

The four fans wasted no time in stripping off their clothes. Within a couple of seconds Ashley was standing in front of four young men all sporting throbbing erections. Initially Ashley was nervous about having all these guys fuck her but seeing all of their naked cocks she began feeling a little better. It seemed as though at least two of the guys were trying to do everything they could not too cum too fast. 

Ashley got on her knees in front of the fans and said, “Well don’t just stand there, use my body to your desire.” She then looked up at the fans and winked at them. Two of the fans reached down and grabbed Ashley’s hands and guided each hand to their cocks. Ashley instinctively wrapped each of her hands around their cocks and began slowly jacking the two nerdy-looking fans off. Another fan grabbed his cock and pushed it against Ashley’s lips and tried to force himself into her mouth. At first Ashley was reluctant to take the cock in her mouth. She never liked sucking cock since she could never handle a cock over 4 inches without gagging, and she would certainly gag on this fan’s 7 inch monster. However, the fan wasn’t letting up and Ashley figured if she wanted to make him cum as soon as possible she should just suck him off. So Ashley slightly opened her mouth and the fan took the opportunity to ram his entire cock into Ashley’s mouth. The fourth fan just stood there and watched, trying his best not to cum too fast.

Ashley started gagging almost immediately when the cock entered her mouth. She could barely breathe as the fan grabbed the back of her head and moved it back and forth along his cock. He moaned loudly as he felt Ashley’s throat convule over and over on his cock, rapidly tightening and releasing the grip Ashley’s throat had on his cock. Ashley was on the verge of passing out while the fan had her way with her. However, Ashley managed to regain her composure by focusing on stroking the cocks in her hands and focusing on the rhythm of her hands, which allowed her to control the rhythm of her breathing. As she stroked each cock in her small, dainty hands she could feel the cocks throb harder and more frequently. This encouraged her to stroke faster and grip the cocks tighter. The fans in each of her hands moaned in unison and grabbed her hands and forced her to stop. By the way their cocks were twitching Ashley guessed they were about to cum. 

Right after they stopped her stroking, the fourth fan who was just standing off to the side walked over and joined the group. He signaled the fan in Ashley’s mouth to pull out for a second, so he did. Ashley immediately gasped and panted for air. However, she didn’t get a second to rest as two fans pushed her over onto her back. The three fans who Ashley were servicing just a moment ago took up the positions they were just in, with one fan standing beside Ashley with a cock in each of her hands and the third fan crouching over Ashley’s face and not wasting a second shoving his cock back into her mouth. While Ashley was trying to focus on pleasuring the three throbbing cocks she didn’t even notice the fourth cock rubbing itself against the entrance to her pussy. The fan was hesitant to stick his cock inside Ashley, unsure if she would like it. However, once he noticed Ashley was too preoccupied to notice him he decided to go for broke and slowly inserted his cock in Ashley’s wet pussy. The fan in Ashley’s pussy groaned and began thrusting slowly as to not cum too fast. However, that was easier said than done, especially with how amazing Ashley’s pussy felt. He wasn’t expecting her cunt to be so tight, hot and wet. The walls of Ashley’s pussy were gripping him so tightly it felt as though her pussy was made for his cock. As he slowly began thrusting faster and faster he swore he could hear Ashley moan into the cock in her mouth. 

He was right about that. Just the feeling of a fourth hard, throbbing member against her skin was pushing Ashley closer to her climax. She moaned as loud as she could into the cock in her mouth, causing the fan to feel heavenly vibrations on his cock. Ashley also tightened her grip on the cocks in her hands and wrapped her fingers around the heads and began gently rubbing and teasing the heads. The fans in her hands moaned out loud and each grabbed their cocks and pulled them out of Ashley’s hands and quickly stroked themselves over Ashley. Within seconds, the two fans moaned again and came in unison, shooting thick ropes of cum all over Ashley’s face and hair. Seeing Ashley Jenkins getting covered with cum triggered the orgasm of the fan in Ashley’s mouth. He grabbed Ashley’s head and relentlessly skull-fucked her. He groaned as his cock swelled in Ashley’s mouth and he shot his load in her mouth. He shot so much cum in Ashley’s mouth she had to start swallowing it or it would have spilled out of her mouth and onto her chest, which she didn’t want to clean. Somehow, Ashley managed to swallow most of the fan’s massive load but when he pulled his cock out of her mouth the fan shot one more rope of cum onto Ashley’s chin. The feeling of three men’s loads on her plus the feeling of the fan ramming his cock in and out of Ashley’s tight, wet pussy sent Ashley over the edge. 

“Holy fuck! I’m fucking CUMMING!” Ashley screamed. She continuously moaned as her cunt convulsed on the fan’s cock, her walls gripping his dick for dear life. The fan wasn’t expecting this sudden pressure on his cock. After a few more thrusts the fan managed to pull his cock out of Ashley’s pussy and immediately shot his first rope of cum on Ashley’s flat stomach. He stroked and aimed his cock over Ashley’s large, round tits and shot the rest of his load all over her breasts, coating them with a thick layer of cum. 

The fans dressed themselves and just let Ashley lay there and pant with a dumb smile on her face. “That was, beyond a doubt, the best orgasm I’ve had in a LONG time.” Ashley said, not moving a muscle to clean herself. 

“Well, thanks for the compliment.” One of the fans said as he finished getting dressed. “You were amazing yourself.”

“Hey, thanks.” Ashley said. She then slowly sat up, and when she did the cum on her began dripping down. “Can you let whoever is next to wait like 10 or 15 minutes? I need to get cleaned up.”

The fan nodded, “Will do Ashley.” The four fans then all left the room.


	5. The Gold Badges Part 3?

Luckily for Ashley, once she examined the room again after the last fans left she found some fresh towels folded neatly on a chair in the corner of the room. The last group of guys Ashley served had left her covered in so much cum that it took two of the bath towels to completely clean herself. She cursed the guys who came in her hair because of how difficult the cum was to get out. Ashley sincerely hoped she was almost done serving fans. Even though she had begun to turn around her initial opinion of getting her fans off she was becoming tired and very sensitive from her earlier orgasms. Ashley had just sat down on the leather chair in the middle of the room when the door began to open. 

She instinctively jumped up and covered herself as the man entered the room. She then tried to cover herself more as more men filed in the room one after another. In total 6 men entered the room before the last man closed the door behind him. Ashley immediately felt uneasy. The last group of guys Ashley dealt with were a bunch of nerdy teenagers but now, standing before Ashley were six tall, muscular men no younger than mid-thirties, a little old to be fans of Rooster Teeth, Ashley thought to herself. 

“Excuse me gentlemen, can I help you?” Ashley asked nervously. 

“Uhh, yeah!” One of the men answered. “We heard you were fucking a whole bunch of dudes in here earlier and we wanted a piece of that action.”

“D-Do you have gold badges?” Ashley asked, doing her best of cover her large, round tits with just one hand and her smooth, shaved pussy with the other. 

“Gold what now?” Another man asked. 

“B-Badges.” Ashley stammered. She was now trying to find a way out of the situation. However, all the men were blocking the only exit to the room. “If you don’t have gold badges then I have to ask you to leave please.” Ashley said in almost a whisper. 

“What the fuck did you just say to me bitch?” The first man asked. He closed the gap between himself and Ashley and grabbed her wrist. “Say that to me again.”

“I-I-I just said if y-you don’t have gold badges then you have to leave.” Ashley whispered, doing everything she could to avoid eye contact with the man. 

“I ain’t going nowhere. None of us are. You got that? Here’s what’s going to happen. We’re going to stay in here and we’re going to use your slutty little body until we’re all satisfied. Do I make myself clear?” The man said, leaning his face until it was inches away from Ashley’s. 

Ashley didn’t respond. She was petrified at how powerless she felt. 

“Answer me!” The man angrily yelled. 

Ashley jumped. She then quickly nodded and whispered, “I understand.”

“What was that sweetie? Speak up so we can all hear you.” The man said. 

“I understand.” Ashley repeated at normal volume. 

“Tell us you want us all to fuck you.” The man said, tightening his grip on Ashley’s wrist. 

Ashley couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She never talked dirty in her life, not even with Burnie. There’s no way she could say that to these strange men. 

“Say it! Or I’ll personally make sure you don’t make it out of here in one piece.” The man threatened, crushing his hand around Ashley’s wrist. 

“Ow! Please stop.” Ashley plead. However the man didn’t let up. Ashley then sighed and decided to comply with the man since letting these men do what they want to her was probably the quickest way out for her. 

“Fine. Please fuck me.” Ashley said, forcing a smile. “I want you all to fuck me so hard.”

The man let go of Ashley’s wrist. “Good girl.” He said. “You heard her boys! Let’s get down to business.” The man then unzipped his jeans and pulled them down. The other 5 men followed suit. They all completely took off their pants and formed a circle around Ashley. The first man grabbed Ashley and moved her to an open space in the room so all 6 of the men could have easy access to Ashley. The men forced Ashley onto her knees and started stroking their cocks. 

Ashley was extremely nervous. She was literally shaking in fear and hoping the men around her wouldn’t hurt her. Unlike the last group of guys, these men could easily hurt Ashley by accident. At this point, she was just hoping all the men would cum prematurely and be immediately satisfied. She slowly uncovered her breasts and put them in clear view of the men stroking their rapidly hardening cocks. Anything to make them cum faster, Ashley thought to herself. 

All of the men stroked their hard cocks while intently starting at Ashley’s huge tits. Once all of their cocks were completely erect all of the men grabbed a different part of Ashley and tried to get her into a position where they could all have a piece of her. Eventually the men got Ashley on all fours. One man claimed Ashley’s pussy while another had her ass. One man each grabbed one of Ashley’s hands and forced her to jerk them off and the last two men fought for Ashley’s mouth. Feeling all of the different cocks pressing against her skin did nothing for Ashley’s uneasiness. She simply closed her eyes and tried thinking of something else to take her mind off of the current situation. 

As soon as the men lined up their cocks with Ashley’s holes they wasted no time in jamming their large, thick cocks in her tight holes. Ashley was about to yelp in pain as she felt a huge cock force its way into her virgin asshole but her sounds were immediately muffled when two cocks forced their way into Ashley’s mouth simultaneously. The cocks stretched her small mouth wider than it had ever been spread before. Ashley’s jaw was already getting sore and didn’t know how long she would be able to continue pleasuring the cocks in her mouth. Ashley luckily didn’t have to do any actual work pleasing the cocks around and in her as the men were took the initiative. The men who had Ashley’s hand on their cock took her dainty, soft hands and forced her hand up and down their cocks. The groaned at the sensation of a woman’s hand jacking them off. One of the men was having trouble and tried desperately cumming too early. Every few seconds he would stop Ashley’s hand from stroking his cock and just stand there with her hand still on his cock until he felt confident he wouldn’t cum and would start stroking again. The other man however was going to town on his cock with Ashley’s hand. Her hand was just a blur on his cock. He didn’t seem to care if he came too early. He was just desperate for a woman to make him cum again. 

The man with his cock in Ashley’s pussy was ramming his cock in and out of her cunt with no regard for Ashley’s pleasure or safety. He thrust his cock as far in her tight, hot pussy as far as he could fit it, which was only about two thirds of his massive cock. Ashley winced in pain each time the man in her pussy shoved his cock against her cervix. Rather, Ashley would wince in pain even more when the cock hit her cervix. Ashley was still in plenty of pain from the man trying to fit his entire cock in Ashley’s asshole. With no lubrication it proved to be difficult for the man to fit his cock in her ass, but with enough perseverance he managed to fit his entire 8 inch cock in Ashley’s ass. He began thrusting slowly in and out of her tight ass and little by little began thrusting faster as he felt Ashley’s asshole loosen its iron grip on his cock. Feeling how tight Ashley’s ass is was pushing the man closer to his orgasm very quickly 

While it was awkward for the two men in Ashley’s mouth at first, they quickly found a good rhythm to where one of them was pulling his cock back while the other was thrusting his cock further into Ashley’s mouth and down her throat. From her recent experience with the last group of guys, Ashley was used to having a cock thrust down her throat and surprisingly enough, having two in her mouth at the same time wasn’t much of a difference when it came to her breathing, since she couldn’t breathe at all even with one dick in her mouth. 

The sensation of all the different cocks all pleasuring themselves with Ashley was too much for Ashley. She could feel her consciousness quickly fading. Not only that, but she could feel another orgasm quickly rising against her wishes. The cock in her pussy was rubbing just the right places at just the right speed to trigger Ashley’s arousal again. She tried moaning against the cocks in her mouth but the sound just turned to gargles because of one of the cocks constantly in her throat. The men in Ashley’s mouth groaned loudly at the feeling of Ashley’s voice vibrating their cocks. Each man grabbed the back of Ashley’s head and forced her head up and down their cocks at the same time. After a few seconds of this both men in Ashley’s mouth came while they were fully down Ashley’s throat. She immediately began choking as two rivers of cum flowed down her throat directly into her stomach. As Ashley began choking her hands wildly flailed up and down the cocks she was holding. She also suddenly tightened her grip on the cocks and that also triggered the orgasms of the men in her hands. Each man grabbed their cock and aimed at Ashley’s face and started spraying their huge, thick loads all over Ashley’s face. Each shot of cum hit Ashley’s cheeks and immediately began dripping down her face and into her mouth. Once those four men finished cumming they all pulled out of Ashley and started dressing themselves. 

Meanwhile, the man in Ashley’s pussy was very close to cumming himself. The feeling of Ashley’s pussy and the sight of Ashley’s face dripping with cum was enough to make cum him. He moaned out loud and dug his fingers into Ashley’s legs as his cock swelled and shot load after load of potent cum deep into Ashley’s pussy. Ashley had stopped worrying about getting pregnant at this point because she figured with the amount of cum that had been shot into her pussy today there was no way she wasn’t pregnant so she just accepted her fate. Feeling herself become impregnated once again pushed Ashley into having yet another orgasm that day. She couldn’t make much noise since her throat was still recovering from the pounding it just received. However, that didn’t make her orgasm any less intense. Every muscle in her body tensed and spasmed as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her entire body, flushing her skin from pale to scarlet. 

The man in Ashley’s ass moaned while Ashley was cumming since her asshole had suddenly tightened its grip around the shaft of his cock. The sudden tightness around his cock set of the final man’s orgasm. While Ashley was still cumming, she felt a flood of hot, wet cum flow into her ass, which made Ashley cum again right after her first orgasm finished. Ashley began to curl up on the floor as her muscles contracted again. The last two men pulled out of Ashley and left Ashley laying on the floor, still cumming with cum oozing out of her pussy, ass, and mouth. 

The last two men started getting dressed and one of them said, “Wow! That felt fucking great! I’ll be sure to come back tomorrow with my buddies again! I hope you’re up to it!” 

Ashley was still in the middle of her orgasm as the men opened the door and left. And just after the men left and closed the door Ashley’s orgasm had finally ended. Ashley tried to stand up and get herself dressed but her muscles refused to support her body. So, Ashley simply collapsed on the ground and finally passed out, hoping she could at least get some rest before servicing any more fans. 


End file.
